


Left behind

by Silberbullet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Post 5x06, Wonkru, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: Something that could happen with Clarke after Madi joins Wonkru and her possible thoughts about it.





	Left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that was going through my head after episode 5x06. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Clarke watched silently as the people around her did whatever their purpose in the complex structure of Wonkru was. It had been a few days since Madi had joined them and since then Clarke had barely seen her young daughter. Sometimes she even slept in the bunker and Clarke was left alone in their tent.

She wasn´t even allowed into the bunker anymore where the other important people of Wonkru where holding their meetings. Which frustrated her to no end. They didn´t know the territory like she did. Not even Madi knew the wasteland around them like she herself did from her wandering around the first few months.

The last few days had left her to realize that she wasn´t needed here. No one asked her to help or to do something. She was left to her own devices. Not even Bellamy came to her. He was busy trying to get through to his sister and crashing into her meetings. When he wasn´t doing that he was busy with keeping track of the rest of spacekru.

Wonkru and spacekru had left her behind as it seemed. Sure, it wasn’t surprising considering they had spent six years apart from each other but there had still been hope that somehow, they would reconnect again. That hope had now been crushed.

Instead they had taken from her again what was most important to her. How much more would they try to take from her? Apart from her own life she felt like she had nothing more left to give.

She wondered what kept her here in polis with the rest. It wasn´t that the guards around the perimeter of Wonkru hindered her from leaving. They hadn´t even tried the take the rover from her and she had left and returned a few times the last days.

Was it that she wanted to be here to remember the old times?

Was it because deep down she didn´t want to be alone again?

Was it the fear that if Madi needed her she wouldn´t be there?

Why didn´t she leave?

She didn´t know.


End file.
